Rhenyeti
Rhenyeti is a duotheistic Arlic religion founded in approximately 13,500 BC. Over 92% of the Arlic population adheres to this religion. Its holy book is the Rhenyet Codex, which is often referred to as the Codex. Core Beliefs Deities Rhenyets only believe in two gods: Remitar and Nehemi. Remitar Remitar, also known as Okotu Tui (Debeshi for "The Primeval One"), is the god of matter. He is believed by the Rhenyets to have created the Arlic Universe and all of the matter within it. He has a strong distaste for life, even up to the point where he almost destroyed the universe. Nehemi Nehemi, also known as Golo Rahas (Debeshi for "Lively Spirit") is the goddess and protector of life. She is believed to have created every form of life in the Arlic Universe. She constantly protects life from Remitar, her hateful spouse. Denominations Unlike many widespread religions in the Trolliverse, Rhenyeti has stuck to only three denominations: Oro Rhenyeti, Neo-Rhenyetism, and the Juulite Tributary Society. Oro Rhenyeti Oro Rhenyeti is most traditional of the three denominations. It is very conservative in thought and holds it beliefs to be absolute and incapable of being changed with evidence outside of the Codex. The Arlic governors of the Arlic Universe tend to be Oro Rhenyets and force the denomination onto Arlics at early ages, hence its high demographic. Neo-Rhenyetism Neo-Rhenyetism is a denomination consisting of scientists who have accepted evidence of intended religious practices from sources outside of the Codex. Their beliefs tend to clash with the government's intentions. The Juulite Tributary Society The Juulites are a controversial group of Rhenyets that interpret Rhenyeti as a monotheistic religion. They believe that Remitar is the creator of matter and life and that Nehemi is the first Arlic to ever exist. To them, she taught her children and other Arlics that existed concurrently with her about Remitar's teachings. Rhenyet Demographic Odykon's Curse The Rhenyets believe that Odykon cursed the mortal world when he was released. This has lead to the implementation of several religious laws in the Arlic Universe. Laws * Depictions of Odykon are restricted to his symbolic form. If one depicts him in any other way, they can be sentenced to death or murdered by religious zealots. * Odykon cannot be mentioned in a positive way. If someone does this, he or she will receive a small fine. * If a person jokes about Odykon, he/she and whoever he/she talked with could be arrested. * The name "Odykon" cannot be given to anyone or anything else. Denominational Views of Odykon Both the Oro-Rhenyeti and Neo-Rhenyetism denominations agree that Odykon severed their connection to the gods for several hundred years until the beginning of the Prophet Kaida-ga's career. Because of this, several laws relating to Odykon have been largely uncontested by them. However, the Juulites do not consider Odykon to have existed at all and that the story about him in the Codex was simply a parable. Most of the opposition of any laws relating to Odykon have been generated by Juulites. However, their complaints and proposals have been largely disregarded due to their controversial belief system and lack of political representation. Category:Weegee Religion